Stolen Mortality (LokiOC)
by Fukuro Senju
Summary: "Everything's a choice. Nobody's born good. Nobody's born evil. It's always a choice." - Tom Hiddleston. There's always a choice even when there isn't one. Now a half of a year after the Battle of New York, many are still recuperating from the devastation. Loki may or may not have had interactions with a mortal woman and finds out that he finds out he's going to be a father ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Well, I'm taking a break from anime fandom for now and I'm once again attempting at a Loki Fan Fiction. This is my ... third attempt ... I think. Well, I sure hope that it won't turn out to be a pile of mess in the process.**

 **Also, this story will follow no strict timeline. It's almost entirely an AU (Author's Universe) story. I'll be putting Norse mythology in here to help fill in some of the holes in the future plot, but for now this intro will be a sort of test run just to see how it goes.**

 **Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter :D!**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

Brown eyes looked from a distance upon the sight of a blonde man, larger than herself, sitting beside her twin sister. Somehow it was not a surprise anymore. If Jane was happy with him, then that's her business. Even if it is the Norse god of thunder himself.

Nessa Foster did not take the science route like her sister had done. At least not the hardcore science. She was more interested in history, even as a young child. Norse mythology was also a guilty pleasure that she could not help but study on the side. Now with her own PhD, as well as working as college professor and researcher, she spent the majority of her summers travelling around wherever her work required.

However, this summer she was not travelling, or working for that matter. Her hand laid on her stomach, rubbing its curve as she walked closer to her sister. Nessa smiled as Jane took notice and eagerly ran towards her older and much curvier twin hugging her firmly. Thor took in the new woman's presence taking note of her slightly taller stature and rounded out middle. There were similarities in their facial features, but the elder twin had a more oval shaped face verses Jane's heart-shaped features.

"I'm so glad to see you Nessa! How are you?"

"Hehe, well I may have gotten myself knocked up."

That's when Jane took notice of her sister's fuller frame and looked at her in disbelief and confusion. Nessa smiled before sighing out of weariness and slight defeat.

"This is probably something that Thor needs to hear about too."

Jane had filled her in years ago about meeting the Norseman, as well as the events in New York, when she was in Sweden looking at the different artifacts they had. So, she was more than informed about recent events. It was not much of a surprise when Nessa had said what she did, but it only served to confuse her twin.

Once they were introduced to each other, as well as seated comfortably, did Nessa explain her physical state.

"I had just gotten to New York several months ago. About a month before the attack started. He found me there just before going towards Stark Tower. I was ... lonely and I wanted someone to talk to that did not involve work. He was there like a curious cat exploring new territory when he saw me through my hotel balcony typing at my laptop. I didn't even know he was there until he spoke up."

Neither Thor or Jane had to ask just who she was talking about, they both knew it was Loki. So, they merely listened to her story.

"He asked 'What's a mortal like you doing in here working at such a late hour?' I was so shocked he was there that I could not help but gawk at him for a few minutes before replying with 'I'm grading research papers that my students turned in.' He looked so confused and curious that I found myself answering the questions that he asked without revealing too much about myself."

Jane knew how honest her sister was when answering a question, so it was no surprise. However, what was surprising for Thor was the fact that Loki, his brother, had come to her first.

"We spent the next month before the attack talking about whatever was on our minds. One thing led to another, and I find myself pregnant with his child."

That's when Thor took note of the dark circles under her eyes portraying just how tired she was.

"Does he know of the child?"

Thor was merely asking out of curiosity; however, he had a sneaking suspicion that his brother did not know.

She shook her head frowning, confirming Thor's thoughts, while Jane moved from her spot beside Thor to take her twin's shaky hands into hers.

"No, he doesn't know. I did not know until two weeks afterwards. I was already three weeks along at that point."

Thor frowned hearing this and looked toward his beloved to see that she was looking at him with that look on her face. Making him nod in response. " _I suppose it's time to pay father a visit on the matter."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while since I posted the introduction to this story and was spending time writing and posting chapters for _Winter Gray and Autumn Gold_.**

 **For those who are curious as to how Nessa looks, she's being portrayed by Gal Gadot who played Princess Diana in the newest Wonder Woman movie. I even got the Mattel doll for Christmas and she's my most favorite Barbie-like doll thus far with all of the curves and muscle definition she has that makes her unique from all of the others.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, there is some, but not all, background information for Nessa and this is written as a back-story chapter. Meaning that instead of going forth with the plot in the introduction, I'll be going to the very beginning to when Loki and Nessa meet in her hotel room in New York city approximately a month before the attack started. So, the first five weeks before the attack and eight weeks before she finds out she's preggers.**

 **Also, Loki is the most complicated character ever to write about! I had to have help from a friend and fellow writer who's more familiar with the Avengers fandom to get Loki's personality during the Avengers movie right and I sure hope that I did for all of our sakes.**

 **With that in mind, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of _Stolen Mortality_ :D!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter I**_

It was late at night in New York City. The hustle and bustle of the streets below made a great deal of noise and livelihood that Nessa was not used to seeing. Especially after spending a few months in Norway as well as Denmark. It was much more peaceful there than it was here and she found herself missing being able to float down the rivers in Copenhagen and the Oresund as well. The chilly summers and friendly atmosphere that Oslo and Tromso created in her stay there was also she missed a lot.

She stayed in her hotel room that night as she looked out at the streets below. Nessa was in no mood to interact with anyone that would only make her seem inadequate. It was irritating that she had gotten that back home in Israel. Especially since it was considered improper for a woman to pursuit anything in the Middle East except for marriage and taking care of the household.

Nessa and her younger twin sister Jane were adopted into the Foster family in England as young children, but they were Israeli by blood and heritage. Despite this, their parents encouraged them whenever they showed interest in something they liked. For Jane, it was anything and everything that involved outer space, physical experimentation and astronomy. For herself, she had kept for love for drawing from everyone, but Jane back in Israel as well as her in quenchable thirst for scholarly teachings. History became her strong point with her art and they have made her the woman she is today. She examined artifacts, old paintings and crafts for museums all over the world. She had even given lectures on viking history and culture as well as ancient Scandinavian and Russian history whenever she could.

Nessa earned her PhD by age 25 in history. She was never prouder of herself then she was now and her sister for accomplishing her own PhD in astrophysics.

It was now early August and school had started back meaning that Nessa was in "professor-mode". She was taking a break from grading the history papers that were handed into her yesterday and only having one or two sections of the same course was easy to work with. Her fingers, eyes, and brain hurt from how much she wrote out on the hard paper copies correcting grammar mistakes and adding suggestions and notes in the margins. 65 papers between both classes, and those are just the first drafts. They have been peer-reviewed already by the other students she placed in close-knit groups, but then she gets the extra copy they brought with them and she has to do her part in the editing too.

A long and heavy sigh escaped her mouth as she rubbed her tired brown eyes from behind her glasses similar to how a small child would do. This is the part that she hates teaching the most. The grading of the papers and the effects it has on her body in the process. Times like this that she wished she had some sort of superhuman ability to help her trudge through her life. Like her twin's boyfriend as he is the Norse god of thunder himself. " _Good for her. She needs someone like him after the shitty boyfriends she's had in the past."_

Nessa has only met Thor once and he left a good enough impression that had her telling Jane that he was the one. Her anima mate (soul mate) so to speak. Jane's judge of character was always decent enough to get her through life, but she was too oblivious to certain aspects in life. So, for the longest time, Nessa was the one who had uncanny abilities to sniff out the true intentions of people they hang around with.

As her Irish dad used to say, "Her intuitive skills are like that of a copper and a bloodhound's nose. Accurate, but always searching for more until there is nothing left to sniff out."

Which as scary and intimidating as it is, it is true. The curiosity to know more stayed with her up until this point. However, was not as intense or as compelling as it was when she was a child in school or out in town with her mom and dad.

Another sigh escaped her mouth as she took a sip of her extra-large mocha frappe and set back to work on those papers. She might even pull an all-nighter again for all she knew.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun."

Loki was wondering the streets of New York City entirely invisible to the mortals around him as he observed and memorized the layout of the city. The Chitauri had no qualms in causing unnecessary violence and war. Even he was on the receiving end of it more times than he cared to count.

He winced at the phantom pains that racked his whole body. Sharper pains that came from the scars on him both physical and mental. It wore down on him on a daily basis and he can't get sleep for that reason. Sometimes he regrets falling from the Bifrost, but it's done and it's in the past now. " _If only that can be said of the other things."_ Loki was still bitter about the way that he was treated by his father as he grew older and spent more time studying magic than the warrior ways like Thor did. It was painful and humiliating.

As he got closer to the residential areas, he saw that most of the lights were off, but there was one in these so-called "hotels" as the mortals called them that was still brightly shining. Curiosity and intrigue got the best of him as his feet trudged closer to high balcony leading to the room. He made sure that he was still in fact invisible before stepping onto the open balcony. What he saw was most interesting, but rather baffling at the same time.

A young woman was typing away at her computer while papers were scattered in neat piles all around her as she sat on the bed leaning against the large pillows there. However, she was still in her day clothes as if she was ready to go to work within the hour. Her feet were bare, but the rest of her is clothed for the day. She looked much different than most women he came across in his occasional travels to Midgard.

An oval face with high, defined cheekbones, full lips, and big honey brown eyes rimmed with thick dark lashes framed with thick yet softly arched eyebrows. Her tanned skin was much different than his own pale tones, and her luscious dark brown waves fell down the entirety of her back. If he had to guess, she was from the countries far to the southeast of Europe in the scolding hot deserts there.

She was fairly tall for a woman and had curves that would make most on Asgard either green with envy or drool over incessantly. Loki had to admit, very reluctantly, that it had an effect on him as well. A full bust, trimmed waist, and a plump, round backside that provided more of a grip-on than most would. Long, powerful legs that led to slightly larger than average feet, and her arms were strong and defined as well as her hands.

If he did not know any better, than he would assume that this woman was a goddess in disguise. This mortal woman should not be this beautiful even if she were Freyja herself.

Loki watched she rubbed her eyes with her fists as a small child would while looking away from the computer screen closing her eyes sighing. He could not help the smirk that made its way to his face as he heard the mumbling that came out of her mouth.

"Damn research papers about stinking Chinese dynasties and religion. I told them to research on European history not this. Ugh, I guess I'll let it slide this once. Only because it's a good paper."

He chuckled to himself as she watched mark on it with firmness and precision before placing a sticky note on the first page of it. _"I suppose it's safe to assume that she left a note about their indiscretion. It is clear that she's a scholar and an instructor of sorts. Beauty and intellect, most interesting indeed."_

Loki walked around the room curiously taking in his surroundings and environment while his currently icy blue eyes kept glancing towards the beauty on the bed. She groaned in frustration showing it on her face making her look feral and ferocious. It reminded him of Fenrir when he was denied what he wanted. Although, it was similar when she saw that yet another student made another indiscretion of their own free will.

"For now on, I'll guess give them a hard copy of the prompt and rubric instead of just telling them verbally what to do. Damn my big mouth!"

He chuckled once again hearing those words. Her voice was husky and also warm, but he could tell that she possessed a sharp tongue when need be as well. It was like hearing the sound of a lioness. Subtle, but powerful. This woman is definitely not going to leave his sights any time soon.

Indeed, she did not. Loki spent the next week following the mortal woman. He knew that he only had three or so weeks to spend with her now that she had got his attention. He does not give it so easily and will not take it away that easily either.

He always made sure that he left a soft cold breeze her way to keep her on her toes. Oh, how he loved seeing her stand stiffly and shiver all over as she was expecting something to happen. She would sigh and gulp before walking a slightly faster pace than before when reaching her hotel room. He knew from what he observed that she was only here temporarily as a guest speaker at the local colleges. It was enthralling to hear her speak so passionately about the days of old during the time when humans knew of the Aesir and Vanir so well and vividly. Though, it was also around the time of the great war to retrieve of Casket of Ancient Winters from Laufey and his army. In turn, he made him think of the truth behind his birth and heritage as a Jotunn runt of a Prince left to die by his _sæðisfrumur_ (sperm donor).

However, the way her voice spoke of tales of old regarding him and the other Aesir, she displayed great distaste in her eyes for some including Odin, but never displayed it on her face. When she had gotten to him, he could not believe his ears.

"Loki, as we know him, is the god of lies, mischief, and the occasional moments of chaos as well. Some would think that having these traits would be a bad thing, and they are. However, without lies, we would know no truth. Without mischief, there would be boredom and no colors of livelihood. Without chaos, there would not be any order. So, in a way for all of Loki's flaws in his character, has taught many the importance of not having one trait without the other. You gotta have both or none at all."

Loki stared at her in his astonishment before it turned into annoyance as his fists tightened up. " _What does she know of me? Of my past? Absolutely nothing! Though it would do some good to keep an eye on her for now and see what use she would have in the future."_ His fists loosened themselves as he forced himself to calm down. It would do him no good to have clouded judgement. Especially with a woman such as this one.

Nessa had no idea on how to handle the situation. Not when he is right there staring at her like she is his next meal. His eyes were cold, icy, and calculative. It was unnerving.

He had walked into her room without notice and she was once again grading papers and revising theses for those pursuing their doctorates. Her day is taking a toll on her from lack of sleep, all kinds of stress, and also running non-stop on caffeine since early this morning. It was showing on her face and in her tone that she was at her limits.

"Listen here, the next you call me wanting to do last minute work than you can go call and ask the underpaid interns if they want to do it! I'm tired, hungry, and stressed out. Have a nice day."

That was one of the fucking assholes at work wanting to know if she can come in for a lecture in 10 minutes and there was no way she was going to do it. Not when she is as sleep deprived as she is.

"I wish I was still in fucking Norway and not this Godforsaken place."

Though it was a mumble under her breath, it seemed to have echoed throughout the room as if she had shouted it instead. A sigh escaped her mouth as she laid on the bed in her pajamas. A gray oversized t-shirt, flannel pants, and a very thick and fluffy bathrobe just because. She even had bunny slippers on her feet to keep them warm. They are always so cold and it's even worse during the winter months. Like they can still move, but a deep, intense numbing sensation is there and the feeling of ice whenever she touched them was just awful.

Another escaped at her thoughts as she got back to working on those godforsaken papers while hating them with a vengeance. It was not long, fortunately, that she was typing away at her laptop putting grades in with everything else wearing her glasses over her overly tired eyes. She didn't even know he was there until he spoke up.

"What is a mortal like you doing in here working at such a late hour?"

Nessa was so startled that she jumped and scooted back against the pillows her chocolate brown eyes meeting those of amused and curious icy blue. She did not know who this was, but he said 'mortal'. Meaning that he was most definitely human. Spending the time she did with her twin in the past and Thor taught her as much as it did to see it. Well hear it, but the point still stands.

He had skin so pale that it was nearly porcelain white, but somehow was not translucent from lack of sunlight. Slicked back, raven black tresses rested in layers that were flipped up and feathered while brushing his shoulders. He had sharp, aristocratic features that are usually associated with royalty and those of Tolkien Elves. It was uncanny just how handsome he was. Standing at approximately 6' 4", he was slender and lean with defined which reminded her of a panther. Lithe, but extremely deadly if underestimated.

Nessa gulped in her nervousness and cautious state. Just who was he and how the fuck did he get into her room?! Remembering his question, she answered through her nervousness.

"I was putting in grades for my student's research papers. Or at least I was, until you startled me."

A dark chuckle escaped his mouth as he sat down in one of the lounge chairs in front of her as if there was nothing wrong with him being in here.

"There are far more frightening things than me at the moment."

"How do I know you're not here to hurt me? You would have done it by now or you're just biding your time instead."

"Cautious and observant. Good, wouldn't want you to get too comfortable with me, now would we?"

She gave the foreign man a rather nasty death glare that made him twitch the slightest bit as she pulled her bathrobe over her unconfined breasts. _"_ _I really wish they weren't so damn huge sometimes."_ Having triple-d cups on her broad chest might have been proportional, but no when she had to lug them around all damn day and night.

Nessa mentally shook those thoughts away as she focused on the situation at hand here. She kept her arms crossed over her chest as well as her legs.

"You're that man in Stuttgart, aren't you? Or should I say demigod? Loki of Asgard."

To see him squirm even the tiniest bit gave her some sick sense of satisfaction. However, she did not indulge in as she tried to lock away the memories of that night. She was too busy trying to gauze out whether this man was going to manipulate or hurt her. Nessa may have favored him over the other Norse gods she's researched on, but she also wouldn't push it past him to cause harm even if it was accidental.

"Ah, yes. The mortal woman who tried to get everyone else to safety. How very noble of you."

"Don't mock me Loki. Not when you know absolutely nothing of me just as I don't know anything about you personally."

That caught his attention quickly. Nessa looked as his primarily calculating expression became a minor one as one of intrigue and mockery came to the surface. It made her blood sizzle, but not to where she was exceptionally angry. It took a lot to get her pissed off, but some routes were faster than others.

"You spoke as if you knew me during your lecture yesterday afternoon. Or was that a farce as well?"

"I spoke of the lessons that you showed the Vikings and old Norsemen which led to the modern-day values that we hold up to at least to some extent. Not what you may have went through or who you might be as a person."

Nessa knew he was gauzing her out as much as she was him. He looked at her from his perch in the lounge chair with a relaxed posture, but a tension was present in his shoulders. It gave then indication that he, too, was being cautious and watched what she said to him while being truthful at the same time.

"It would seem so. Tell me, what do they call you?"

"Do you plan on using it against me in the future?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps not."

She paused for a moment considering her options. Nessa was admittedly tired of talking to people only about her work and the travels she has made. Like her sister, she has very little socializing in her life outside of work. She was also lonely. There has been no man in her non-existent love-life, and she has not had many offers either. That is beside the point at the moment. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she finally relaxed against the large and fluffy pillows in a minor defeat and resignation.

"Nessa. My name's Nessa."

Loki had visible seen her slump against the pillows as he now noticed the obvious dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep. He wondered momentarily just how many nights she went without much sleep or any at all. Then he heard her tell him her name. _"Interesting. The Hebrew name for miracle. Most interesting indeed."_

"Tell me … Nessa … what exactly do you do? Are you a scholar?"

"Yes, I study and teach ancient Scandinavian and Russian history. That includes the Viking era, Norse mythology, and the cultural traditions as well. I travel annually during the summer months to places that interest me or to study artifacts connected to what I study. In the fall, when I come back from my travels, I share it and use it for a lesson to teach."

"Why the interest?"

"I guess because it's more nature based than most cultures besides the Celtic, Germanic, and Baltic tribes had in that time period. I like being around nature and I like learning in general. Win-win situation in my opinion … even if it is very exhausting. Why the interest in me?"

That threw him off guard. Loki was not one to be open about his thoughts and motives. Yet this woman seemed to see and think more than she was speaking. He supposed that it was why he said what he said next.

"You … intrigue me. Not many have the audacity to talk back to me." _"_ _Especially, when they are terrified themselves."_

"I'm only like that because I'm tired and don't have a filter at the moment."

"Is that so? Yet you seem to watch what you say."

"Because I prefer to not incur your wrath."

"Smart, but if I were to smite you where you are, I would have done so when I first came in here."

"Yea, I suppose so. I'm still going to watch what I say though."

"Good. Now, I have a few more inquiries."

And he did ask her some questions. Most of them were impersonal questions, but the few that were personal she gave very vague and generalized answers to. Nessa could not trust Loki just yet, but she had a feeling that something unexpected was going to happen soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! It's been a couple of days, which is unexpected for my kind of schedule. Hehe.**

 **Anyways, as a fair warning this chapter is, for a lack of better word, intense. It's a bit of an emotional roller coaster and same parts may be a bit hard to understand too. I have spent the last two days writing it out bit by bit, but it still needs revision. Once I get it revised, I'll post an updated version of it soon.**

 **This chapter has taken depth to a whole new meaning. Nessa's personality and character is better explained in here as well as the development of her relationship to Loki over a progression of around three to four days after she left New York for Iceland because of her job. Also a bit more of Loki's character is revealed in this chapter and how it fluctuates throughout. He also gets punched in face somewhere in there ... ;)**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "Stolen Mortality" :D!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II_**

By Monday morning, Nessa found herself in Iceland examining a lost Viking ship that was found on the sea floor. It was surprisingly in good condition, but there was evidence of it being damaged to sink by a rival fleet.

Her long strong fingers gently picked up iron daggers, spear heads, and even some preserved fish bones. The iron on the daggers was protected by their ornate sheaths encrusted with jewels. All of which were only found in the Anatolian, or Turkish, regions at the time by getting them along the Indian Ocean trade routes. _"It was amazing at what you can find just from one artifact"._ The actual blade was very well preserved and it seemed to be in mint condition. This suggested that this was an actual ceremonial blade instead of weapon made for war.

It took her a few more minutes to relay this to the assistant she was assigned with and then moved onto the more worn-down spearheads.

"These were made for war and were used quite a few times. I'm thinking possible raids in the British Isles since that's where the majority of them are. You can thank the Danish for that one."

Seeing him nod in her peripheral vision as he catalogued everything while she helped him put the artifacts in seal bags so they can be processed properly. It was just another day out in the field.

Nessa knew that Loki had followed her here and while it was confusing, it was also kind of concerning. Why would a Norse god, especially one like Loki take an interest in her of all people? Jane, delicate, thin and small Jane, she understood that one, but herself? A scoff escaped her lips at the mere thought of a powerful being like Loki taking an interest in a big, muscular, and overly curvy woman like her. It was confusing and she just did not understand the _why_ behind it either.

Nessa always had troubles accepting her body for what it is. When someone asked her where she went to work out, her answer was always,

"They're natural. I didn't do anything to get them."

It was the same with her curves. They came to her naturally. Over the years, the looks of disbelief and suspicion were enough to slowly make her insecure about her body. Jane tried to help her, but she did not understand it herself since she was not as big or curvy as she was. Nowhere near it. They could not be any more opposite with it came to their physical makeup.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she put away her thick winter coat and hat, but kept her sweater on to help fight any stray chills. Going from hotel to hotel was what consisted of her life so far. Never truly settling down in place due to her work and constantly travelling. She was almost 30 and yet she felt much older than she was now. It was exhausting, but she loved her job and would not do anything to change it for the most part.

"So, this is where you ended up arriving to."

She jumped as she turned to see Loki, once again, standing in the middle of her room looking around like a curious cat. Nessa let out a shaky breath before gulping in her nervousness.

"Yep, good old Iceland. It has its perks despite being a small island."

"Yes, I have to agree. Though the volcanic activity makes it a dangerous place to live."

"Dangerous, but gives fertile soil for farming."

He hummed his agreement and Nessa couldn't help but feel awkward and uncomfortable under his intense and piercing gaze. Last time they saw each other, her hair was partially straightened making it wavy. Now it was in its naturally crinkled curly state which made it a little worse.

"Why did you do it? Finished grading my papers for me. You didn't have to do it yet you did."

"You were on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion. It was to preserve both time and energy. Nothing more, nothing less."

The way that he said it so emotionlessly and so logically cold, it was both scary and a bit of a relief. She didn't know how to respond to that and she didn't. His intense gaze on her as she made her way towards the sofa and sat down on it. Her joints ached from being outside standing, crouching, and sitting on the hard ground all day long since she got off the plane.

"For such weak beings, you mortals are quite stubbornly resilient."

"No, not really. We just like pushing limits that shouldn't be pushed."

This got a mixture between a scoff and a chuckle out of him as he parked himself on the edge of her temporary bed.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why the hell do you keep staring at me? Is there something on my face that's so interestingly amusing to you?"

Loki's expression had gone from dazed to perplexity instantly. It was like he didn't quite believe what she had asked him and had a slightly difficult time processing it. Nessa knew that her low view of her body was there in her questions and apparently, he saw through it.

"Do you not realize how exquisite you look? Any Asgardian woman would be begging on their knees just to get a portion of what you have. And yet you're asking what makes you so special?"

Nessa did not know how to answer that without getting all emotional and vulnerable with the god of mischief there in front of her. So, she kept it as short and detached as she could.

"I don't get many compliments Loki. Only my twin sister has told me that I'm attractive."

This got an even more baffled look from the centuries older man. She looked to her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. His footsteps were not heard and she didn't notice his presence until an icy cold touch gently lifted her chin. He was not crouching in front of her. Loki was too much of a dominant to willingly lower himself to humility in front of a mere mortal woman. Nessa was lucky enough that he had touched her chin despite how little it was. She had no choice but to unblinkingly look into the deceivingly tranquil, unnaturally blue eyes of Loki. His equally deceivingly gentle grip would not allow her to look away.

"Then those curs were too blind to see what was placed in front of them."

She didn't know if she should be embarrassed or flattered. Nessa gulped to somehow get rid of the cotton ball in her throat as she gripped her hands tightly.

"If that is true, then what makes you so special? Men have rejected my company for not being small and skinny. How do I know you won't do the same?"

If at all possible, Nessa felt his hand flinch so slightly that it was possible that she had imagined it. Loki's expression went from tranquil to seriousness, determination with hints of intrigue. He leaned down just enough to seem like he was intimidating to an outsider, and he was, but he seemed to have a reason for it.

"Because I know what it's like, _rautt hjarta._ "

 _"_ _Why is he calling me amber heart?"_ Now it was her turn to be curious and intrigued. Being curious was something that Nessa was familiar with, and that familiarity is often paired with comfort in her book. However, despite what he had said, Loki wasn't given any opportunity to elaborate and for her to ask any questions. His icy cold touch was gone as he pulled his fingers away from her chin, but it still left a burning tingle throughout her body. Despite how serious and calm his face was, his eyes told a whole different story. A battle raged on with brutality and power in his eyes as they seemed to flicker from icy green to vibrant emerald green.

"I have said too much. I'll be taking my leave now."

And with that he left. Nessa knew of his magical powers from the legends she had studied about him, but after meeting him for the very first time … She had a feeling that they were wrong in many aspects. Talking about it is one thing, but experiencing it was a whole other thing all together.

She didn't see Loki for another two days just before she was heading towards the airport. Her hands had finished zipping up her suitcase when she felt his standing behind her gently playing with one of the loose curls in her hair. The chilly breeze she felt beforehand had been a foreshadow as it usually was.

"Where are you heading this time?"

"Well, I might head back home to London to visit my parents for a while, but I might head for Tromso. It's in Norway. I like going there to see the Northern Lights in the hotel rooms there."

"Tromso is absolutely frigid there. You will have frost burns if you are not cautious."

"Hehe, true, but the cold is a small price to pay for such a naturally beautiful sight. I think you'll enjoy it Loki."

The look of awe on his face was worth the initial looks of suspicion and disbelief Loki had when she mentioned it to him just a few hours before. The hotel room itself had a bed big enough to lay two people in it comfortably, two lounge chairs to sit and a metal and glass dome roof to give the best comfort and view of the Northern Lights. Watching the green, purple, and white streams of color ripple across the sky as ribbons moving through water was breathtaking. No matter how many times she came here just to see them, it still gave her a sense of awe and comfort seeing them appear in thick rippling ribbons.

"I now see why you enjoy coming to Norway. This is truly breathtaking."

"Mm, it is. You can see them in the northernmost countries all around the world, but they're the strongest here in Scandinavia. I always thought it was because of their connection to the Nine Realms depicted in the Old Norse myths."

"They are," Nessa looked at him with unabashed curiosity and interest as she turned her focus towards the much older man to her 2 o' clock viewpoint. "these lights are actually the magical bonds and roots connecting the realms together onto _Yggdrasil_ , the World Tree. They will be keep occurring so long as _Yggdrasil_ exists."

"Wow, I did not know that. For all of the years that I have spent studying Norse mythology, there was always something missing that I could not find."

"That is due Odin not wanting you mortals to know too much about us. In the days of old, the mortals who believed in the stories we regaled in knew more of us. Some of which were lost with time like most of the knowledge surrounding of the ancient kingdoms here."

"Really? That's amazing, but it is true. Most of the artifacts I find are either very well preserved or they are scattered in bits and pieces unfortunately. I would have liked to know their stories much more clearly."

Loki knew of that all too well. Finding something of importance with the desire to know more about it, but it was nearly impossible to find. The one time where he had gotten those answers he had been searching for, he regretted it immensely. Ignorance seemed better tasting than knowing he was the heir to the throne of _Jotunnheim._

"Some answers are left unsaid and left alone. A pursuit I know all too well."

He could feel the curiosity rolling off of her despite her not acting on it by asking a plethora of questions. Her control over her actions is quite admirable for a mortal. Loki could not recall encountering women who was like this one. Sigyn was … an arranged marriage if it could be called such. He needed companionship to stave off his own loneliness, and she seemed to be the perfect candidate at the time. The only reason that she had not left is because she could not do it. Sigyn is the goddess of fidelity which in turn made it impossible for her to abandon her "husband" until the marriage was dissolved. Even after being together for hundreds of years, it had not happened. Hopefully once he returns to Asgard, _if_ he returned there, then he will dissolve it himself. She gave him Narvi and that was enough. Loki had no romantic interest in the woman as callous as that sounds.

"Why did you do it?"

He turned to her as she was still gazing at the night sky with her large dark amber eyes. A look of peace and tranquility was there that surprised him immensely by how it made her sharp, strong features soft enhancing the beauty she already had. Loki could only imagine what it is she means by that simple question; however, he might have an idea as to what it is.

"What had occurred in Stuttgart?"

"Yes, why did you do it?"

"A mortal like you would not understand the depth of my reasons."

"Loki, I have basically opened up to you. A Norse god with the power to incinerate me into dust if he so chose to do it. I have barely asked you anything in return."

This was … unexpected. She was right, he reluctantly admitted. This woman was much humbler and patient than that most. Frigga would enjoy her company immensely. Oddly enough, this mortal is changing him in ways he was not ready for and nor did he want her to do so. It was blinding him from his goal and yet he distracts himself by following her around like a lost puppy. Absolutely pathetic.

"While that may be true, I have no obligation to say anything to you."

The look of irritation on her face only downplayed the rage in her dark amber eyes. She sat still as stone with her hands held tightly while staring at him with that fiery glare. Not moving, not saying a word. She was not even _breathing_. It unnerved him immensely.

"If you don't want to keep bothering yourself with my presence then leave Loki. I'm sure my mortal stench makes you sick."

Oh. That was much sharper than he expected and it for once _pained_ him. Loki gulped to help push it down, but somehow it would not go away. That bothersome feeling was then channeled into a familiar feeling of bitter anger as he went towards her. Not once did she flinch even as her eyes display hints of nervousness before the fire came back into her eyes.

"What give you the right to speak to me that way? You know nothing."

"Because you won't tell me anything dumbass."

"Is that so? Here I thought an intelligent woman such as yourself would be able to figure it out. You're just like those dim-witted—"

Pain centered in his jaw as the woman _punched_ him. She did not slap him, oh no. She _punched_ him. His head turned to the side at the force of it and saw how hard she was breathing, how her eyes glazed over, and how much she was trembling from head to toe. She truly was beyond angry.

"I am NOT stupid! Don't you ever call me that! You pompous, arrogant, hardheaded son of a –"

Loki did not let her finish that statement. He would _not_ let her finish that statement. His hands took her own shaking fists in a firm grip as she still shook all over. She grimaced as her jaw clenched as her gaze turned much more defiant.

"I dare you to finish that statement. Go on. Do it."

"Stop mocking me! Stop trying to belittle me!"

She shocked him once again with her strength as she yanked her hands from his own and stepped back a few paces looking at him with those defiant eyes. This woman was tensed up as if she was ready for a fight. Why would she?

"I may have be mortal, I may be weak compared to you, but I will not let you treat me as your fucking inferior here! If anything, you're just a tourist on my planet. On Asgard, I would be biting my tongue, but only because I know better than most. Right here, right now …"

She could not finish what she started. Nessa knew that she was getting too emotional and too angry. Her vision was blacking out and she felt like that child in Israel being called all sorts of names. The one time that she truly lost her temper was when someone had called her stupid. Tormentors that have bullied her and Jane for quite some time. She was six years old and she pummeled a 13-year-old boy to the ground for hurting Jane and had called her stupid simply for being a quiet girl. If anything, they should have known better. Nessa was notorious for her hatred of bullies and awful temper as a child. Jane has helped her over the years and her new parents helped her in what ways they could. Only her younger twin knew the extent of her anger.

She couldn't lose what control she still had left. Her tight fists were still shaking all over as she brought them to her chest while subconsciously curling up. Nessa knew that she should not show vulnerability to someone like Loki. There was the possibility that he would use it against her and she was still unsure on what he truly wanted from her. What he planned on doing with her in the future.

His fingers gripped her chin again and this time she resisted. She was too tense, too shaky in her control of her anger and past memories. It scared her shitless of what she was capable of in her anger. Despite of Loki being an immortal, she was afraid of inflicting pain on him.

"Look at me."

"N-no. I-I can't lose control. I don't want to h-hurt you."

"Look. At. Me."

Very reluctantly, she looked at him. She saw that his eyes had turned to emerald green and couldn't help the widening of her own eyes in her surprise at the understanding look in his eyes. It was all so overwhelming.

"You are afraid. Of who?"

Nessa couldn't help the gulp she made and shivered all over as she glanced away. She couldn't stop her racing heartbeat and felt that it was possible for Loki to feel it.

"To feel such fear of yourself for someone so exquisite is rather … tragic."

"I thought that I was just like everyone else. Dim-witted, weak, and mortal."

"I admit that I may have been too … presumptuous."

"Tch."

His grip loosened on her chin before took a tight curl into his fingers. Nessa gulped again and felt like she did back in Iceland. Awkward and out of place. She didn't know how she managed to capture his attention or why she still had it. It was unnerving, but somehow not unpleasant.

"I'm … I'm sorry for overreacting and punching your face. It was uncalled for."

He stopped momentarily as her eyes met his intense and searching gaze as he took in her words before resuming in playing with curl in his fingertips.

"You best know not to do it a second time … Nessa."

Despite how he made her name sound like a sensual statement, and one she very secretly enjoyed, she only nodded and relaxed from her defensive stance. Nessa could only guess what would happen the next time he came to visit her.


End file.
